<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【已授翻】Let Them Be by BlackTea_LN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547647">【已授翻】Let Them Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_LN/pseuds/BlackTea_LN'>BlackTea_LN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Greg Lestrade, Caught, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Greg Lestrade, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Short, Victorian Attitudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_LN/pseuds/BlackTea_LN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雷斯垂德不是一个差劲的警探<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【已授翻】Let Them Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>根据 <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace">NimWallace</a></strong> 的 <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058762">Let Them Be</a></strong>所翻译<br/>喜欢的话去原文留个kudo❤吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然很短，但是挺暖</p><p>探长真棒~<br/>
————————————</p><p>雷斯垂德不是一个差劲的警探。</p><p>事实上，他相当不错——他知道华生医生对他无能的戏剧化表现只是为了让他朋友的才能发挥出来，所以他并不是太介意。</p><p>但是作为一个好的警探，你会看到一些你不应该看到的东西。</p><p>他常常选择不在恰当的时机去留意以掩盖他的所见所闻。当然，他听到了所有的谣言，毕竟谈话是无法避免的。</p><p>但是有时候这种说法是真实的。</p><p> </p><p>起初，他观察到的很细微，很容易被忽略。福尔摩斯的手在华生的肩膀上停留了长达一分钟。他们会经常对视，好像在分享一个秘密。当他走进一个只有他们两个人的房间时，他们很快就会停止交谈。</p><p>但很快，迹象变得越来越明显。</p><p>他们在公共场合的接触变得越来越少，少到它看起来明显是被压抑，他们隐藏看向对方时的脸红，有时会有一朵绿色康乃馨在他们的口袋里。</p><p>尽管如此，他还是忽略了这一点。福尔摩斯经常帮助他ーー多亏了他，他获得了许多成功——此外，尽管严格来说这是违法的，但他们并没有伤害到任何人。</p><p>起初，他有点厌恶。毕竟，倒错的本质是违反天性的。但像夏洛克·福尔摩斯这样的人很难让人感到厌恶——他一言不发地要求得到尊重。他的天才是一个难以理解的事实，他所有的缺点都让他的伟大品质黯然失色。</p><p>如果夏洛克·福尔摩斯能够爱上一个男人——那么，情况一定不会那么糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>雷斯垂德是四个兄弟中最小的一个，他小时候经常颠来倒去地被人捉弄。当他的兄弟们长大后，他们继承了土地和财产，开始了体面的商业冒险。这对他来说从来都不是特别合适。</p><p>他还记得在鹅卵石街道上奔跑时，被他的兄弟们追赶着——那些比他大得多、强壮得多的男孩。他还记得当时的想法：“我希望有一天能成为追逐他们的人。”</p><p>于是，他开始了他的警察生涯。</p><p>现在，他已经在这里工作了三十多年，从那以后他几乎没有和他的兄弟们说过话。他对此感到一种自由。</p><p>在他多年的犯罪侦查生涯中，他见过许多可怕的事情——小孩子蜷缩在街上仿佛睡着了一样；女人们被剥光衣服冰冷地躺在河里；男人们没有头，没有手，没有眼睛。</p><p>但是，最痛苦的罪行也许是正当的罪行。</p><p>就像夏洛克·福尔摩斯和约翰·华生犯下的罪行一样。</p><p> </p><p>那是在一个案子之后——他第一次能够毫无疑问地抓住他们的现行。</p><p>他不是故意的——他们只是抓住了一个放火烧英国政客家的纵火犯，而且他误把外套落在了221b。</p><p>他叹了口气，又爬上台阶，没敲门就开了门。</p><p>他愣住了。</p><p>福尔摩斯和华生猛地拉开彼此——尽管很明显他们刚刚分享了一个吻，惊恐地盯着雷斯垂德。</p><p>“探长，”福尔摩斯喘着气说。“我——我——”</p><p>雷斯垂德从来没有见过这个侦探一次语无伦次。</p><p>“是我，”华生喊道，他的保护本能开始起作用了。“这是个错误，但是我——”</p><p>“先生们，请不要这样”雷斯垂德轻声说。“不需要解释。”福尔摩斯看着地板，然后与雷斯垂德的眼神严肃地对视。</p><p>“我不喜欢乞求，雷斯垂德，”他平静地说。“但是如果是这样的话——”</p><p>“我已经知道了，”雷斯垂德说，脸上带着一丝微笑，希望是安慰的微笑。“连我都看得出来。你知道，我不是一个那么差劲的警探。”</p><p>“你知道? ”华生吃惊地说。“然后你不——”</p><p>“不，”雷斯垂德说。“我也不打算这么做。你们两个为我做得太多了。”另外两个人明显地放松了。</p><p>“谢谢，”福尔摩斯平静地说。“谢谢。”</p><p>“当然。只是…再小心一点，不然别人会怀疑你的。”他们都点了点头，华生再次向他道谢，然后他穿上了外套。</p><p>“先生们，再会”他一边说，一边戴上帽子。</p><p>纵火犯的案子完全归功于他，而华生医生从来没有把真相写出来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>